dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MADTOWN
center|650px MADTOWN *'Nombre:' **MADTOWN (Internacional) **매드타운 (maedeutaun) en Corea. **マッドタウン (Maddotaun) en Japón. **'¿Por qué MADTOWN?' Significa "Ciudad Loca", son siete chicos malos de espíritu apasionado y libre que aman la música y que pueden jugar duro. *'Número de Miembros:' 7 chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 6 de octubre del 2014 *'Disolución': 10 de noviembre de 2017 * Género: Hip-Hop y K-Pop. * Fandom: MAD PEOPLE ** ¿Por que?: MAD People tiene dos significados: Personas que aman extremadamente a MADTOWN y aquellos que viven en MADTOWN. *'Agencia: '''GNI entertainment *'Sub Unidades: Pro C (2013) '''GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre-debut' El 28 de noviembre del 2013 J.Tune Camp reveló los planes de hacer debutar un nuevo grupo masculino y como anticipo reveló a dos miembros que formaran una sub-unidad, el dúo es formado por los raperos del futuro grupo. Un representante de J.Tune Camp dijo acerca de este debut: “Pro C es una unidad de nuestro próximo grupo de chicos que se ha estado preparando para su debut el próximo año. Pro C significa ‘Problem Children’ y el dúo mostrará una imagen fuerte como para entusiasmar a la gente sobre el debut del grupo.” El 25 de septiembre del 2014 J.Tune abrió el Fan Cafe oficial del futuro grupo, con el logo del grupo y el nombre de este "MADTOWN". '2014: Debut con su primer mini álbum "MADTOWN"' El 24 de septiembre J.Tune anuncio el esperado debut del segundo grupo de chicos en 5 años, con un teaser anunciando el nombre del grupo y el logo de este, durante los siguientes días se revelaron los perfiles de los dos primeros miembros "Moos" y "Buffy" que son parte de "Pro C" que ya tuvieron su debut y en los siguientes días se introducieron a los restantes miembros "Jota", "Daewon", "Lee Geon", "Heojoon" y "H.O." Varios grupos y artistas como, Dynamic Duo, Jay Park, VIXX, SISTAR, SECRET y BTS sostuvieron pancartas con el mensaje "Welcome MAD TOWN" apoyando al grupo en su debut. J.Tune explico que todos los miembros participaron en la producción y composición del álbum y están especializados en diferentes estilos de música, aunque sea un grupo dirigido al Hip Hop. El 1 de octubre, J.Tune reveló el vídeo teaser de su canción "YOLO" que es una abreviatura "You Only Live Once" la canción fue producida por Shin Hyuk, creador de éxitos para grandes grupos como "EXO" y "SHINee", un representante declaró que a través del álbum y del MV podrán sentir la juventud y la frescura del grupo un concepto que los define perfectamente. El 5 de octubre, el primer mini álbum del grupo, ''MADTOWN'' y el video musical para la canción principal fueron lanzados. Nada más realizarse su esperado debut fueron número #1 en todos los portales de búsqueda. Mientras tanto, los chicos tuvieron su presentación debut el 12 de octubre en M!Countdown (Mnet). '2015: Segundo mini álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN" ' J.Tune confirmó que después de cinco meses desde su debut, el grupo tiene planeado un regreso para el primer trimestre del año con un nuevo mini álbum titulado 'Welcome To MADTOWN', con canciones producidas por los mismos miembros que mostraran más confianza y madures del grupo. El 1 de marzo el grupo compartió imágenes teaser a través de sus redes sociales anticipando su gran regreso y dando expectativas altas por el fuerte encanto que desprendían todos los integrantes. J.Tune revelo el 8 de marzo el teaser del nuevo MV del grupo mostrando a los integrantes en un ring de boxeo enfrentándose en ellos resaltando su masculinidad y en algunas tomas se muestra la coreografía del grupo que invita a entrar en su mundo "MADTOWN". El 11 de marzo revelaron su segundo mini-álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN", este nuevo mini-álbum muestra el trabajo en equipo de MADTOWN y el equipo de productores Deanfluenza y 2xxx que compusieron "New World" la canción a promocionar de su nuevo mini-álbum "Welcome To MADTOWN". El grupo hizo su regreso a través de Show Champion el 8 de marzo. 'Regreso con su primer single digital "OMGT"' El 4 de noviembre a través de la página oficial del grupo se reveló que los chicos tendrían su segundo regreso del año mediante una imagen teaser con el título "OMGT", dejando a los fans con curiosidad de descifrar la abreviatura que revela el título de la canción. El 5 de noviembre a través de la cuenta de Instagram del grupo se reveló una foto grupal para el concepto de su regreso con un encanto juvenil y vivo, acompañadas de cuatro fotos individuales de los miembros: Moos, Buffy, Daewon y H.O. El 6 de noviembre se revelaron los últimas fotos teaser individuales de Lee Geon, Jota y Heo Jun. J.Tune reveló que el grupo regresaría con su primer single digital "OMGT" que es una abreviatura de "Oh My God Thank" continuando con su imagen juvenil y fresca que les define como grupo. El 12 de Noviembre revelaron el MV y tuvieron su primera actuación el 13 de noviembre a través de "Music Bank". '2016: Tercer mini álbum 'Emotion El 15 de junio a la medianoche, J.Tune Camp comenzó a compartir imágenes teaser individuales y grupales para el próximo regreso de MADTOWN, todas las cuales cuentan con los integrantes luciendo carismáticos con una vestimenta elegante, sobresaliendo contra el telón de fondo azul. El 16 de junio a la medianoche, J.Tune Camp revelo un video teaser para su canción principal '"Emptiness", el breve video muestra una estética en blanco y negro con los integrantes en medio de un campo melancólicos. El 18 de junio a la medianoche, J.Tune Camp reveló un segundo video teaser para su canción principal '''"Emptiness", el teaser nos ofrece un vistazo de la nueva canción, la cual promete ser lenta y sentimental. También podemos ver más de los chicos, los cuales parecen tristes mientras rondan una casa abandonada (menos el líder Moos, quién sonríe dulcemente a la cámara) El 19 de junio a la medianoche, J.Tune Camp reveló una segunda ronda de imágenes teaser para su tercer mini álbum "Emotion". Las imágenes muestran a los integrantes en un entorno al aire libre, los siete miembros exudan un encanto más suave y romántico en esta ocasión. El 21 de junio a la medianoche MADTOWN hizo su regreso con su tercer mini álbum "Emotion" y el video musical para "Emptiness". El mismo día MADTOWN tuvo su presentación de regreso a través del programa musical "Show Champion". Nueva agencia 'GNI Entertainment' El 15 de diciembre el grupo anuncio a través de Fancafe que cambiaron de agencia, J.Tune Camp vendió a MADTOWN a GNI Entertainment por 264.000 dolares, el grupo subió varias fotos de su nueva agencia en la sala de practicas y en su nuevo estudio de grabación. '2017: Demanda contra 'GNI Entertainment El 12 de septiembre los siete miembros presentaros solicitudes de eliminar en sus contratos con GNI Entertainment, su agencia. Después de que el CEO de GNI Entertainment fue arrestado por fraude en marzo de este año, muchos empleados de GNI (incluidos ejecutivos, gerentes y empleados) abandonaron la empresa, dejando a MADTOWN sin gestión ni apoyo de su agencia. El abogado de MADTOWN habló a diversos medios de comunicación y cuando le preguntaron por qué presentaron el recurso, explicó: “MADTOWN no ha recibido dinero, materiales, o recursos humanos por parte de su agencia. No hay trabajadores trabajando en la agencia, su página web no funciona, y el espacio de oficina ha sido vendido. MADTOWN no tiene transporte, no tiene manager, incluso no tiene dormitorio. Esto hace imposible para los miembros llevar a cabo actividades, y no han podido promocionar desde su último álbum, publicado en junio de 2016, los miembros, una vez que sean liberados de sus contratos, verán lo que necesitan hacer luego.” El 15 de agosto Dispatch publicó más información sobre la demanda del grupo: en diciembre de 2016 J.Tune Camp anunció que cerrarían y MADTOWN fue vendido a la agencia GNI Entertainment por 300 millones de won (aproximadamente $264,000). El CEO de la compañía padre de GNI Entertainment, GNI Group, fue arrestado por fraude en febrero de 2017. Su hijo es el CEO de la agencia de MADTOWN, GNI Entertainment, y también fue arrestado por fraude en marzo. Como se reportó previamente, la agencia entonces cerró, con los miembros del equipo incluyendo los managers de MADTOWN dejando la compañía. Se reportó que cuando Jota estaba grabando el programa “I’m An Actor” en junio de este año, no solo tuvo que alquilar un coche y conducir él mismo a la grabación, sino también contratar peluqueros y maquilladores y pagarles con su propio dinero. Además de eso, MADTOWN fue expulsado de su dormitorio ese mes debido a que su alquiler no había sido pagado. El 8 de noviembre, el tribunal del distrito central de Seúl falló a favor de MADTOWN en la demanda del grupo contra GNI Entertainment por incumplimiento de los contratos exclusivos de los miembros con la agencia. Con esta sentencia de la corte, los miembros de MADTOWN ya no están ligados a los términos de sus contratos; GNI Entertainment ya no tiene la autoridad de aplicar los términos del contrato ni pueden plantear problemas con las actividades individuales de los miembros. Sin embargo, MADTOWN aún no ha cortado completamente sus vínculos legales con GNI Entertainment. Su reciente victoria en la corte no significa que sus contratos hayan sido anulados. Según Sun Jong Moon, la demanda que el grupo interpuso contra la agencia para la anulación del contrato aún continúa. Explicó: ‘Aún estamos en pleno litigio. Aunque esta demanda fue decidida a favor de MADTOWN, debemos ganar la demanda de anulación para poder ser completamente libres de GNI’. 'Disolución del Grupo' El 7 de noviembre, el abogado que representa a MADTOWN declaró: “Los miembros tienen opiniones diferentes sobre las futuras promociones y la dirección que desean tomar. Algunos de los miembros quieren seguir promocionando como ídolos, mientras que otros están hartos de la industria del entretenimiento”. Él continuó: “Debido a que algunos de los miembros están desilusionados con la industria del entretenimiento y algunos de los miembros necesitan alistarse en el ejército pronto, parece que será difícil para los miembros promover juntos como un grupo completo. Siendo realistas, el grupo debe dar los primeros pasos hacia la disolución”. Su propio abogado revelo algunos planes de los futuros planes de los integrantes, Jota y Heo Jun se concentraran en tener una carrera como actores. Daewon y Lee Geon aplicaron para participar en el programa de reinicio de ídolos de KBS The Unit que creara dos sub-unidades: una masculina y otra femenina. Los demás miembros seguirán sus propias carreras y algunos se prepararan para su entrada en el servicio militar obligatorio. El 10 de noviembre Buffy reveló que realizaría su servicio militar obligatorio a través de una carta escrita en el fancafe, Buffy ingresara en 20 de noviembre después de pasar las pruebas y el examen físico. Integrantes thumb|centre|577x577px '''De Izquierda a Derecha:' Lee Geon, Heo Jun, Moos, Buffy, Jota, H.O y Daewon *Moos (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *Daewon (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *Lee Geon (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *Jota (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *Heo Jun (Vocalista y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *Buffy (Rapero y Bailarín) (2014-2017) *H.O (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2014-2017) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Reality Show *'2014:' MAD TV (10 episodios) *'2015:' Rising idol (7 episodios) *'2016:' Idol x Idol (9 episodios) Programas de Tv *Pops in Seoul - Rising Star (14.10.21) *Arirang After School Club (14.11.11) *OBS Music & Movie (14.11.20) *Idol School (14.11.25 - 14.12.09) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: Vault Jump Special! (Jota)(14.12.14) *Let's Go! Dream Team II : High Jump Competition (LeeGeon, Jota y Heojun)(15.02.08) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.02.19 - 15.02.20) *Arirang After School Club (15.03.17) *Pops in Seoul - Secret Box (15.04.09) *The Show Artist of The Week (15.04.10) *SNL Korea (15.04.18) *Let's Go! Dream Team II: The Men's 10:100 Super Flag Race(15.04.25) *Music ON (15.05.01) *YamanTV (15.05.04) con CLC *Idol Star Athletics Championships (15.09.28) *My Room (Jota)(15.12.23) *Slimmy Lunch Box (Jota y H.O) (16.01.02) *Pop in Seoul - Rookie Show (16.01.06) *Emergency Escape Number 1 (16.01.25) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (Jota y Daewon)(16.02.09) *Three Kings of Baek Jong Won (16.02.27) *Laws of the Jungle (Jota)(16.03.04) *MBN I love you (Jota) (16.04.30 - 16.05.07) *Hello Korea (16.05.18) *Arirang After School Club (16.06.28) *Arirang Star Track (16.07.18) *Heyo TV (16.07.26) *kpop lovers¡ TV (16.08.01) *Star King (Moos, Jota y H.O) (16.08.09) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (16.09.15) *Running man (16.10.02) *Monday Ha JiYoung: A night's entertainment news with Madtown (16.10.03) *K-cook star (Moos y H.O) (16.10.31) *Hello Korea 2 (16.12.08 - 16.12.15) *Heyo TV: Private Life (17.01.04 -17.01.11) *Idol Star Athletics Championships (Jota y Heojun) (17.01.30) Programas de Radio *Arirang K-Poppin (14.10.13) *Arigang Super K-Pop (15.03.16) *Arirang Radio Sound-K (15.03.30) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (15.04.10) *Arirang K-poppin (15.11.26) *Arirang Super K-pop (15.11.30) *Sukira Kiss the radio (15.12.25) *Lee Guk Joo's Young Street (16.07.04) *Arirang Super K-pop (16.07.11) *Super Junior Kiss the Radio (16.07.22) Premios Curiosidades *Han estado juntos como grupo durante 2 años. *La Sub-unidad Pro C hizo su debut antes del debut oficial del grupo. *Los llaman "MBLAQ's Little Brothers" (Los hermanos menores de MBLAQ) *Varios grupos Idols y cantantes mostraron su apoyo al debut sosteniendo pancartas que ponían "WELCOME TO MADTOWN” (BIENVENIDOS A MADTOWN) algunos de estos grupos eran G.O.D., SISTAR, VIXX, SECRET, y BTS entre otros. * Su canción principal lleva por titulo "YOLO" que es una abreviatura de "You Only Live Once". * En una emisión reciente, revelaron que Seungho de MBLAQ se preocupa mucho por ellos, siempre monitorea sus actividades y les da consejos para mejorar sus presentaciones, e incluso estuvo presente durante la grabación del MV de YOLO para supervisarla. * En el ultimo episodio de MADTOWN en el programa OBS, cada integrante mostró talentos que casi nunca habían revelado y la cual dejo sorprendidos a los demás integrantes. * Hay muchas expectativas de que la canción YOLO fue producida por Shin Hyuk, creador de éxitos como, Growl de EXO, Dream Girl de SHINee, entre otros. * El productor de su 3° mini álbum '''Emotion '''es Newbrick-un ex trainee de J.Tune Camp Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Blog Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube | Corea *Canal Oficial Youtube | Japón *Facebook Oficial Mad Town *Twitter Oficial Mad Town | Corea *Twitter Oficial Mad Town | Japón *Instagram Oficial | Mad Town Galería MAD TOWN 01.jpg MAD TOWN 02.jpg MAD TOWN 03.jpg MAD TOWN 04.jpg MADTOWN_OMGT.png MADTOWN_-_OMGT.jpg Madtown Emotion.jpg 80206026.jpg Videografía Archivo:MAD TOWN - YOLO|YOLO Archivo:MADTOWN - New World|New World Archivo:MADTOWN OMGT|OMGT Archivo:MADTOWN - Emptiness|Emptiness Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KGrupos disueltos